Sedikit demi sedikit
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Katsuki pernah menolaknya, tapi sekarang Katsuki mencintainya. [3rd Project 26 #19]


Izuku terlihat ketakutan, dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sekarang Katsuki mulai mengerti arti rasa sakit atas penolakan. Tangannya hanya tidak sempat menyentuh karena Izuku menghindar, tapi tiba-tiba saja seperti ada bencana yang melanda isi dada Katsuki, rasanya luar biasa menyiksa.

"..ah, Deku, tunggu!" sosok berambut hijau yang selama ini bertahan di belakangnya, mengikuti ke manapun Katsuki pergi, tetap tersenyum sekasar apapun sikap Katsuki padanya, dan tidak pernah menyerah mengejarnya itu berjalan menjauh selagi kaki Katsuki terpaku tidak bisa melangkah karena rasa sakit atas serangan yang dia terima di dalam dada. Perlahan, sosok Izuku hilang di balik lalu lalang orang di sana.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Bakugo Katsuki, Modoriya Izuku,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #1**__**9**_

_**I'm yours : **__**Doll**_

**Sedikit demi sedikit**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Diumurnya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun akhirnya Katsuki baru percaya kalau hukum Karma itu nyata. Sebelumnya jangankan untuk percaya tentang hukum alam satu itu, mempercayai orang saja rasanya sulit bagi Katsuki.

Di dunia ini hanya ada beberapa orang yang keberadaanya dia akui, dan Izuku masuk ke dalamnya. Menjadi teman masa kecil, selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dan terjebak di kelas yang sama, dan sekarang mereka bahkan tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama, masuk ke universitas yang sama juga, beda pintu tentunya. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Izuku—karena hari yang Katsuki habiskan tanpa keberadaan Izuku juga masih bisa dihitung dengan jari setiap tahunnya.

Tapi semua berubah beberapa bulan lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja kabar tentang orientasi Izuku yang menyimpang menyebar luas di fakultas mereka. Pagi itu Izuku yang berangkat bersama dengannya masih berjalan di belakang Katsuki seperti biasa, sedikit menjaga jarak mungkin, tapi Katsuki tidak tahu menahu alasan kenapa bisa kabar burung seperti itu bisa menyebar sangat cepat hingga salah satu teman satu kelompoknya mendekat, menarik Katsuki menjauh dan menunjukan sebuah foto di layar ponselnya.

"Kau dapat ini dari mana?"

Itu foto Izuku yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria lain di. Background foto itu sendiri adalah nama salah satu Love Hotel yang sering Katsuki kunjungi setiap kali berhasil mendapatkan teman tidur spesial setelah acara minum dengan teman-temannya.

"Sumbernya sudah tidak jelas dari mana. Awalnya ini muncul di grup diskusi anak-anak fakultas, dan setelah itu sekarang sudah menyebar. Kurasa yang tidak tahu hanya beberapa orang."

"Lalu Deku, apa dia tahu?" objek yang menjadi perbicangan hangat pagi itu masih berdiri menunggu Katsuki selesai. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya yang menunjukan foto tadi Katsuki sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Izuku masih belum tahu apa-apa.

"Kirimkan foto itu padaku." Ponsel dikembalikan pada si pemilik, Katsuki sendiri berjalan mendekat pada Izuku dengan langkah lebar. Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh sebenarnya, tapi Katsuki ingin memastikan juga kalau prasangkanya tidak benar. Izuku itu normal, sama seperti laki-laki lain, menyukai perempuan—Katsuki ingin mempercayai itu. "Deku, ikut denganku. Kita harus bicara."

"Ha, tapi kita ada kelas pagi, Kacchan."

"Jangan membantah, ikut saja!"

Katsuki kembali berjalan di depan Izuku, langkahnya lebih lebar dari saat datang tadi. Pesan berisi gambar Izuku yang menjadi pokok permasalah sudah masuk ke dalam ponselnya juga saat Katsuki dan Izuku sampai di taman samping perpustakaan fakultas.

Katsuki sempat bingung bagaimana harus mempertanyakan foto itu, tapi Izuku dengan sendirinya bertanya, "Ano, Kacchan, ada apa?"

"Ini." Layar ponselnya yang menunjukan foto itu Katsuki tunjukan ke hadapan Izuku. "Jelaskan ini!"

Kedua matanya membelo. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi Izuku itu saja Katsuki sudah mengerti segalanya. Foto itu benar, bukan rekayasa atau sekedar salah angle.

"..jadi benar?"

Izuku diam, tidak begitu jelas, tapi Katsuki tahu kalau Izuku bergetar ketakutan. Kepalanya menunduk, Katsuki jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang di buat kawannya itu saat ini. Tapi pagi itu untuk pertama kalinya Katsuki merasa sangat kecewa pada Izuku. Selama ini tidak pernah terpikir kalau Izuku itu menyembunyikan hal seperti ini darinya.

"Nah, Deku. Jawab, apa kau Gay?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Izuku langsung mengangguk memberi jawaban. Membenarkan kalau dirinya memang berbeda dengan laki-laki lain.

"Lalu, pria yang ada di foto ini, dia kekasihmu?"

Di langsung mendongak, kali ini menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan!" katanya tegas. "Orang itu … bukan kekasihku."

Lagi dia menunduk. Suaranya memelan.

"Nah, Kacchan." Tangan Izuku maju, hampir meraih tangannya, tapi reflek Katsuki menepat tangan itu dan mundur selangkah.

Saat itu Izuku kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Katsuki. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan mata memerah yang penuh menahan air mata. Ada rasa nyeri dalam dada yang Katsuki rasakan setelah melihat mata Izuku itu.

"Haha, maaf, Kacchan. Aku pasti membuatmu takut, ya?" masih gemetar, Izuku mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Di mata Katsuki sekarang kawannya itu sedang berusaha untuk berani menghadapi dirinya yang justru tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan Izuku sendiri.

Katsuki tahu tentang keberadaan golongan minor seperti Izuku. Sebelum ini dirinya tidak begitu memperdulikan tentang golongan itu karena dia pikir orang-orang di sekitarnya sama normal, sekalipun ada yang tidak normal, Katsuki memilih untuk tidak tahu dan tidak berhubungan. Tapi sekarang rasanya tidak mudah untuk bersikap tidak tahu seperti sebelumnya. Berkat Izuku sekarang dirinya harus bersinggungan dengan orang-orang yang selalu Katsuki jauhi keberadaannya.

"Kacchan, maaf membuatmu takut. Maaf tidak mengatakan apapun selama ini." Senyum terpaksa yang tadi ditunjukan pada Katsuki sudah hilang. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan Gay, Kacchan. Selama ini kau tidak pernah ingin berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti itu, makanya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku karena hal itu, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku karena orientasiku."

Dia maju satu langkah, dan reflek lagi Katsuki ikut mundur satu langkah. Untuk kedua kalinya, Katsuki melihat senyum lebar yang dipaksakan untuk tampil di wajah Izuku. Walau hanya sesaat, rasa nyeri yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali menyerang dada.

Katsuki tahu, Izuku sakit tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa dia kendalikan dengan baik sekarang. Sama seperti Izuku, Katsuki juga takut.

"Nah, Kacchan, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Butuh waktu dan keberanian lebih bagi Katsuki untuk memberi jawaban ya pada Izuku saat itu.

Katsuki memang tidak menyukai kaum minor itu, tapi dirinya tidak bisa menolak Izuku. Maka dari itu dia masih menerima Izuku sebagai temannya, memperlakukan Izuku seperti sebelumnya.

Izuku sendiri menunjukan kalau dirinya bisa bertahan dengan baik. Semua kabar buruk yang menyebar tentangnya dia terima tanpa perlawanan. Setiap kali dapat hujatan atau mendengar yang lain menggunjingnya dia tetap diam. Katsuki jadi tidak punya alasan untuk menolak keberadaan Izuku.

Teman-teman dekat mereka yang lain juga mulai bisa menerima orientasi Izuku itu—beberapa dari mereka memang butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima, beberapa yang lain hampir tidak berbeda dengan Katsuki yang bisa menerima setelah tahu kebenaran kabar itu. Entah bagaimana obrolan tentang hubungan Izuku dengan pria yang ada di foto itu justru menjadi topik pembicaraan di kelompok mereka.

Kirishima dan Kaminari misalnya, kedua anak itu sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal tentang Gay sekarang. Tidak pernah bosan menanyakan laki-laki yang Izuku suka sekarang, atau kenapa Izuku justru tidur dengan pria lain padahal ada orang yang dia suka. Keduanya kadang membuat Izuku tidak nyaman dan berakhir dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup!"

"Heeh, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang Modoriya suka." Kirishima mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban Kaminari itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kacchan." Izuku kembali memamerkan senyum lebar yang sama seperti saat itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Kaminari dan Kirishima yang duduk di samping Katsuki. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian siapa orangnya, tapi aku bisa memberi tahu kalian kalau untukku dia orang yang berharga, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Kalau tidak ingin kehilangan harusnya kau ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Iyakan, Kaminari?"

"Benar!"

Izuku terkekeh. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk menenggak habis bir di gelasnya sebelum memberikan jawaban kepada Kaminari dan Kirishima.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin, hanya tidak bisa." Kalimat singkat itu menarik perhatian Katsuki pada pembicaraan mereka lagi.

Sejak hari Izuku mengaku sebagai Gay itu Katsuki sedikit menjaga jarak, menjaga telinga juga karena tidak ingin terlalu tahu tentang kehidupan mereka kaum minor. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit ketertarikan dalam hatinya. Katsuki ingin tahu siapa orang yang Izuku suka itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Kaminari memajukan badannya. Anak itu sudah mulai mabuk, harusnya Izuku bisa mengabaikan pertanyaan dari tukang mabuk satu itu, tapi masih dengan senyum lebar yang sama dia meladeni Kaminari.

"Karena dia berbeda denganku. Dia normal, dan mungkin sangat membenci orang-orang sepertiku. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu? Katakan saja padanya, kalau dia tidak bisa menerima juga tidak masalah. Yang terpenting kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu dulu." Kirishima juga menenggak habis bir di gelasnya, kemudian sedikit membanting gelas itu saat meletakan ke meja. Tidak lupa, dia kembali memesan segelas bir lagi untuk dirinya, untuk Izuku juga. Kaminari yang sudah terlalu mabuk dia paksa untuk minum air biasa.

Katsuki hanya diam, menunggu jawaban Izuku selanjutnya. Senyum Izuku menipis, dia sempat menunduk sesaat dan terdengar kekehan pelan sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat gelas bir selanjutnya datang padanya. "Tidak semudah itu," katanya sebelum menenggak separuh bir dari gelasnya. "Lagi pula tidak masalah bagiku dia tidak tahu tentang perasaan ini, selama masih bisa berada di dekatnya dan menjadi temannya aku cukup senang." Dia kembali tertawa dan sempat melirik pada Katsuki sesaat sebelum kembali pada Kirishima dan manambahkan, "Aku masih ingin menjadi temannya."

"Ah, teman ya. Sulit memang kalau yang kita sukai itu teman. Apapun orientasinya, kasus seperti itu selalu memberi rasa takut akan kehilangan."

Izuku membenarkan, kembali menghabiskan birnya dan menikmati makanan pendaping yang tersedia di meja mereka sambil meledek seberapa rendah toleransi alkohol Kaminari. Katsuki di samping Kirishima memilih diam.

Lirikan sesaat Izuku tadi memberinya perasaan merinding. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapakan Izuku tadi jadi seperti pengakuan yang dibuat untuk Katsuki.

"Oi, Deku."

"Hm, kenapa, Kacchan?"

Katsuki yakin, cukup yakin. Selama ini instingnya tidak pernah menghianati Katsuki, tapi untuk kali ini rasanya Katsuki tidak ingin mempercayai insting itu—terlalu menakutkan.

"...tidak, tidak jadi."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Setelah mengetahui kalau ada kemungkinan orang yang Izuku suka adalah dirinya, Katsuki jadi semakin sulit mempertahankan sikap tenangnya saat bersama dengan Izuku. Jarak yang dia buat dengan Izuku semakin lebar.

Walaupun tahu Izuku semakin tersakiti karena sikapnya ini, Katsuki tidak bisa menahan diri. Tubuhnya sering kali bergerak reflek karena tidak ingin terlalu dekat. Akalnya tahu kalau sikap ini salah, perasaannya juga kadang ikut sakit setiap kali melihat mata Izuku yang semakin redup setelah penolakan refleknya. Tapi Katsuki benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti.

Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menolak Izuku seberapun besar keinginan Katsuki untuk tetap menjadi teman dengan Izuku seperti sebelumnya.

"Nah, Kacchan, apa bersama denganku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Hanya hitungan hari, dan Izuku sudah melemparnya dengan pertanyaan itu saat mereka pulang bersama—tidak bisa disebut pulang bersama mungkin, karena Katsuki berjalan dua meter di depan Izuku. Jarak yang cukup jelas untuk menciptakan kekecewaan dan rasa sakit atas penolakan yang Katsuki beri pada sepasang mata Izuku saat ini.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang, kan?"

Katsuki langsung berbalik.

"Jangan sok tahu!" Katsuki maju selangkah, tapi kemudian kakinya jadi terasa berat. Tubuhnya menolak untuk mendekat pada Izuku lebih dari satu langkah kecil ini.

"Tidak usah berbohong, Kacchan." Izuku sendiri hanya berdiri di tempat, tidak mencoba untuk mendekat. Senyum lebar yang sama lagi-lagi dia pajang di wajahnya, dan perasaan nyeri yang sama datang untuk menyiksa dada Katsuki juga. "Aku tahu kau sudah sadar siapa orang yang aku suka itu."

Jalanan yang mereka lalui saat ini adalah jalan sepi. Tidak banyak yang berjalan kaki di jalan ini. Sekarang bahkan hanya mereka berdua di sana, jadi Katsuki tidak mungkin salah dengar. Angin sore itu cukup kencang memang, mungkin hujan akan turun, tapi bukan berarti Katsuki bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan berpura-pura tuli. Dan, lagi pula Izuku yang ada di hadapannya sudah cukup tersakiti sekarang.

"Maaf, Kacchan." Kepalanya kembali menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Kacchan."

Saat dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dengan lengan baju dia langsung mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa. Senyum yang sama kembali dia pamerkan dan kali ini Katsuki jadi semakin tidak suka dengan senyum itu.

"Ya ... aku menyukaimu, Kacchan." Dari jarak dua meter terpisah Katsuki sempat menangkap beberapa tetes air mata yang lolos langsung Izuku usap lagi dengan lengan bajunya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berhenti. Aku akan menjauh darimu mulai sekarang."

Katsuki tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mendengar itu hatinya sakit tapi disaat yang sama ada perasaan lega yang ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Izuku berbalik, dan berjalan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang seharusnya mereka ambil untuk pulang.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dewa mungkin marah karena selama ini Katsuki selalu memperlakukan Izuku seenaknya, mengabaikan perasaan anak itu dan bersenang-senang tanpa perduli rasa sakit yang Izuku rasakan. Sudah berapa tahun Izuku menyukainya dan memendam perasaan itu Katsuki tidak tahu, tapi pasti selama ini dia cukup menderita.

Untuk Katsuki yang bahkan baru sadar kalau dirinya juga memiliki perasaan sama seperti Izuku beberapa hari terakhir, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Izuku menjadi siksa dunia.

Izuku menghilang dari pandangannya semenjak pergi sore terakhir itu. Dia tidak benar-benar menghilang, beberapa teman lain masih sering melihat Izuku, tapi Katsuki tidak pernah melihat Izuku lagi kecuali saat di dalam kelas—itupun dia datang tepat saat dosen masuk, dan langsung kabur saat dosen keluar. Sisanya dia tidak pernah menunjukan wujudnya di sekitar Katsuki.

Mengganti kelompok belajar, rela jauh-jauh makan di kantin fakultas lain, dan pulang ke apartemen di waktu yang berbeda. Padahal kamar mereka bersebelahan, dan sampai hari ini Katsuki masih belum bisa menangkap Izuku.

Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa hanya membayar Kirishima dan Kaminari untuk membawa Izuku ke hadapannya secara paksa. Tapi niat itu Katsuki urungkan, dia masih ingin melakukannya dengan benar, tanpa paksaan. Jadi sekarang dirinya berjongkok di pinggir trotoar jalan, memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat. Matanya secara otomatis menjadi sensor yang bisa akan mengenali Izuku ketika mendekat.

Menurut Kaminari ini jalan yang selalu Izuku lewati saat pulang, kebetulan ini daerah tempat kerja paruh waktu Kaminari jadi dia sering melihat Izuku di lewat jalan ini juga.

Dan benar saja, Izuku benar-benar melalui jalan ini. Membaur dengan keramaian, teman kesayangan Katsuki itu terlihat semakin dekat dari posisinya. Katsuki sudah siap menghadang, tapi matanya tiba-tiba menangkap satu sosok lain yang ternyata berjalan dengan Izuku di sana.

Mereka mengobrol bersama.

Katsuki kenal orang itu.

Todoroki Shouto, salah satu teman satu fakultasnya. Idola kesayangan di fakultas.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kaku. Niat ingin menghadang yang sejak awal membuatnya menunggu di tempat itu goyah. Macam-macam kemungkinan aneh memenuhi isi kepala Katsuki hanya karena melihat kedekatan Izuku dengan si Idola Fakultas.

Hal menyakitkan lainnya adalah kenyataan Izuku tidak menyadari keberadaan Katsuki di sana. Izuku melewatinya begitu saja, terlalu sibuk dengan obrolannya dengan si Idola Fakultas. Katsuki hanya ingat ada rasa terbakar dalam dadanya, dan tiba-tiba sekarang pergelangan tangan Izuku ada di genggamannya.

"Kacchan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Katsuki sempat menarik Izuku untuk mendekat padanya sebelum melirik tidak suka pada keberadaan si Idola Fakultas di sana. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Izuku. "Kita harus bicara, Deku."

Lagi Katsuki melirik pada orang ketiga di sana.

"Midoriya, aku duluan ya. Lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lagi." Izuku tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa dan si Idola Fakultas itu sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, di pinggir lalu lalang pejalan kaki.

"Kacchan, tolong lepas tanganku." Izuku langsung menarik paksa tangannya saat Katsuki mengendurkan pegangan. Dia mundur selangkah, menjaga jaraknya, dan Katsuki tidak suka melihat itu. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya jadi seperti orang lain.

"Kau ... kau benar-benar ingin menghilang dari hadapanku?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu."

Lagi dia mundur selangkah. "Tapi kau tidak nyaman saat bersama denganku."

"Aku—"

"Kacchan." Dia memotong. "Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu kapan aku harus menyerah. Rasanya juga terlalu sakit untuk memaksa kau menerima keberadaaanku. Menyakitkan juga melihat dirimu diam-diam menambah jarak di antara kita. Aku bukan masokis, dan aku yakin kau juga bukan. Jadi lebih baik untuk diakhiri secepatnya, kan?"

"Deku." Ketika Katsuki maju satu langkah Izuku mundur satu langkah juga, karenanya Katsuki memilih untuk diam, mempertahankan jarak di antara mereka.

Jantungnya berdebar keras, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana menambah perasaan gugup Katsuki. Ingin mundur, tapi Katsuki juga tahu kalau mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bicara langsung dengan Izuku seperti ini. Sebaliknya karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka di sana, mungkin tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Pertama Katsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, ditahan sekitar tiga detik sebelum kembali dihembuskan. Satu tangannya naik menyentuh dada, merasakan sendiri bagaimana debaran yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Deku ... aku menyukaimu."

Sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu membelo. Ada keterkejutan yang tersampaikan hanya dari gerak mata singkat barusan.

Sambil mengusap punggung lehernya Katsuki menambahkan, "Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Kalaupun kau tidak percaya aku mengerti, tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku, pada kata-kataku barusan."

Izuku masih berdiri diam di depannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mundur atau mendebatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba salah satu pejalan kaki yang melewati jalan itu menyenggol Izuku, menyadarkan Izuku yang tadi hanya terdiam kaku.

Katsuki sempat maju untuk menolong Izuku yang terhuyung, kaget karena tabrakan sepihak dari orang tadi. Katsuki pikir tindakannya bisa jadi pemangkas jarak yang Izuku ciptakan di antara mereka saat ini, nyatanya itu tidak benar.

Tangan Katsuki ditepak kasar.

Izuku terlihat ketakutan, dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sekarang Katsuki mulai mengerti arti rasa sakit atas penolakan. Tangannya bahkan tidak sempat menyentuh karena Izuku menghindar, tapi tiba-tiba saja seperti ada bencana yang melanda isi dada Katsuki, rasanya luar biasa menyiksa.

"..ah, Deku, tunggu!" sosok berambut hijau yang selama ini bertahan di belakangnya, mengikuti ke manapun Katsuki pergi, tetap tersenyum sekasar apapun sikap Katsuki padanya, dan tidak pernah menyerah mengejarnya itu berjalan menjauh selagi kaki Katsuki terpaku tidak bisa melangkah karena rasa sakit atas serangan yang dia terima di dalam dada. Perlahan, sosok Izuku hilang di balik lalu lalang orang di sana.

Malam itu Katsuki merasa baru mengerti rasa sakit karena cinta.

"Deku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

13/02/2020 23:10

Hay-hay, aku datang bawa mereka lagi.

Gimana? Gimana? Adakah yang suka?

Semoga kalian suka deh ya,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
